Gretel
Gretel is a member of the Blood Maidens and one of the playable characters in Mary Skelter: Nightmares. Profile A young girl who’s curious and inquisitive, but what doesn’t interest her is met with a lack of emotion. She has a habit of speaking without moral views. She seems to hold an interest towards Jack, viewing him as a good-natured person. Because she lacks common sense, she says things which make even the Blood Maidens cringe, but she seems fine with that, and may even enjoy their reactions. Relationships Nightmares * Hansel: Hansel is her brother and the protector of their home in the Dorm area. While she's not overly expressive of their relationship, she does feel genuinely sad at his death, to the point where she nearly goes into Blood Skelter. * Jack: Jack is an unusually kind individual. This interests Gretel as he was even reluctant to fight Hansel with the revelation of their relationship and Hansel's intelligence. He also makes a good test subject whenever she has a potion or experiment. * Alice: While Gretel sees Alice as a comrade in "perceiving the world with logic" as opposed to the rest of Blood Team's "emotion-based thinking", the two often get into arguments, particularly when Gretel's values clash with societal common sense. * Rapunzel: Rapunzel is often seen with some manner of food, but Gretel always seems to follow whenever the former has sweets of any kind. Gretel has a habit of staring at Rapunzel to coerce her into forking over sweets. Mary Skelter 2 * Hansel: Compared to Nightmares, Hansel and Gretel have more of a subordinate-to-master relationship than actual sibling bonds. This is to the point where she does not overtly mourn Hansel's death here, as she feels his death had meaning compared to most deaths one gets in the Jail. * Jack: Jack is an interesting specimen, as Nightmares who possess and actually make use of their intellect and speech seem to be rare. Gretel wishes to do all sorts of experiments on Jack, to the point where she assaults him in her underwear to test if Nightmares have a libido. Power and Abilities Bread Portal is Gretel's Blood Ability that allows her to create a warp point 3 squares in the direction you're facing. Use the ability once to toss the bread crumbs, and use it again to warp to where you tossed it. It is useful for locations you can't normally get to. Blood Weapon. As a Blood Maiden, Gretel is able to utilize a Blood Weapon, depending on her job: * Scientist: A support role that can inflict ailments onto enemies and use buffs to help allies. (Shared with Snow White's default Job.) *'Item Meister: A specialist in using Skills and items to change the course of battle.' (Shared with Snow White.) *'Mimic': Gretel's default Job is a specialist that can analyze enemies and take on the skill of those they defeat.' (Shared with Snow White.) *'Logic: A Jail specialist who utilizes Jail Bonuses to bring a number of benefits to the party.' (Shared with Snow White.) *'Blood Chemist: A Job that experiments with powerful blood-based Skills to deal heavy damage to enemies.''' (Shared with Snow White.) Gallery Gretel_Genoside_Mode.jpg|Gretel in Massacre Mode Gretel_Blood_Skelter_Mode.jpg|Gretel in Blood Skelter Mode Trivia * Gretel is named after the female titular character in the German fairy tale, Hansel and Gretel. ** Her Blood Ability is in reference to the trail of breadcrumbs the siblings use to find their way home through the woods (though it's pecked at by birds soon after) Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens